Feline good about this
by irnbru32
Summary: Santana has the misfortune of looking after Quinn and Rachel's cat while their away. But she's not an animal person and chaos ensues. Brittana with a side of Faberry XxX Three shot xx
1. Feline Good About This

**A/N –**

**Hey guys so this is my second fic and I thought I would try a Brittana this time...I'm working on the storyline for the fire fighter Santana story if you're all still interested and ill hopefully get it up soon and I apologise if there is any inconsistencies in the story, I've been over it a heaps of times and I think it's ok but it is the longest story I've written so far so there could be some small mistakes.**

**So anyway...I hope you like this one it's just some harmless fun about Santana looking after Quinn and Rachel's cat while they're away with some Brittana. Enjoy! **

"No"

"Please...it's just for a week"

"NO!"

"San please...you don't even have to do anything ...just feed her"

"N...O ...Q"

"Why not...please I'll do anything "Quinn Fabray sighed and gave her best friend, Santana Lopez, a pleading look.

"Because Fabray I don't like animals...simple" shrugged Santana as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please it's just this one time I promise...Rachel has finally got a break from her show and I want to take her away for a week" Whined Quinn giving Santana a puppy dog look.

"Those eyes might work on Berry...when you want some lady lovin or to stop her when she's screeching her bird calls with her massive beak when you've pissed her off Q ...but not on me"

"You're a bitch Santana...and leave Rachel alone stop slagging off my girlfriend' Quinn threw the Latina a murderous look before sighing"Please just this one time, me and Rachel haven't had any alone time together for ages"

"Welcome to my world" muttered Santana

"Please San I'll pay you"

"I don't want your money Fabray...why can't someone else do it like Tina or Kurt they both have maternal instincts or Mercedes"

"They're all busy believe me I tried to get them to take her but they all had things on that they couldn't get out of...which I thought was funny cause I thought Mercedes would take her , they got a long so well last time Mercedes had her.." Quinn said with a thoughtful look

"Why don't you just put her in a kennel then?" said Santana, there was no way she was looking after a cat no way, no how.

"Well...first kennels are for dogs and she's a cat"

"Yeah thanks for pointing that out Q I didn't get in to law school for nothing"

Quinn scowled but carried on" I don't want to put her in to a boarding house 'cause she's old and fragile and the other cats might be mean to her. Please San name your price "whined Quinn who had a pitiful look on her face.

"Q I don't want your money" sighed Santana she was becoming bored of this argument

"Emm ok ...how about I set you up with a friend...since I know you've been out of action for a while" said Quinn with smile

"Geez Q thanks for reminding me "grumbled Santana "and the last person you set me up with was a psycho...so no"

"No I promise this one's normal...she's just moved here. I met her when I was at Yale, she worked in the same coffee house I worked at...please she's really nice" begged Quinn hands clasped out in front of her.

"FINE...ugh whatever ...But if the cat dies it not my fault" Santana sighed sick of Quinn whining.

Quinn squealed and bounced over to the Latina and hugged her while chanting "thank you...thank you"

"She better is smoking hot Q" grinned Santana

"Don't worry I think you'll defiantly like her" smiled Quinn.

So Santana found herself at Quinn's and Rachel's apartment a few days later with Barbara, the cat, in her cat box at her feet. Quinn came out with her hands full of bags and dropped them at Santana's feet.

"Seriously how much does one cat need?" said Santana as she raised an eyebrow at Quinn who smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Right I think that's everything oh...and here's her litter tray "Quinn said pointing to a red tray that was covered in gold stars" you'll just have to change it every 2-3 days "

"Litter tray? That thing is not shitting in my house Fabray!"Hissed Santana "why can't it do it outside?"

"Santana that _thing _is a cat and she has a name. _**Barbara **_is a house cat...meaning she doesn't go outside." The voice of Rachel berry floated through the open door moments before she joined Quinn on the porch.

"Ahhh hobbit long time no sees...how's the shire doing...look I don't know how it works in middle earth but here on human earth animals shit outside in the bushes and stuff." Grinned Santana.

"Charming as usual Santana ...how I have missed you not" said Rachel as she level with Quinn and grabbed her girlfriends hand "baby are you sure Barbara is going to be safe with her who knows what she'll feed her or make her ingest...probably tequila"

Quinn sighed Rachel had a point. Santana had failed the family health project in high school, where they had to look after a fake baby, by accidently running over said fake baby with her car when it had fallen out of her backpack and she had shown no remorse when the teacher asked why she would carry her baby in her backpack and responded saying that it was convenient and quick, but Quinn was desperate she hadn't had any Rachel lady lovin in ages.

"Rach I'm sure Barbara will be fine Santana's not that incompetent" Quinn said and gave Rachel what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" muttered Rachel

"What was that man hands" growled Santana

"Santana! Please enough with the names. Rachel ...Barbara will be fine with Santana cause if something does happen to her then she won't be getting her mack on...she has to look after one pussy to get another" Quinn said with a grin.

"If I wasn't so desperate for some action I would totally kick your pussy Q and not the one in the box" sneered Santana.

There was little said after that as Quinn helped Santana load her car with Barbara's stuff. While Rachel stood on the porch and prayed that the cat would still be alive when they returned.

"Well Q hope you and the midget have a good time making lady babies and remember use protection you don't know what diseases these middle earth creatures have...love ya and be safe!" Santana said out of her driver's window and took off out of the Faberry drive laughing her head off while Quinn shouted threats to her fading car.

Two days later Santana was not laughing...not laughing at all. That cat had single handily destroyed her good curtains and had started on the side of the couch with its claws .It then it decided to shit in her laundry room right on the freshly washed white towels.

"She's litter trained my ass" grumbled Santana as she deposited the ruined towels in the bin while trying not to gag." Urgh stupid fucking cat I fucking hate you ...I'ma kill Q when I see her and I'll kill the hobbit to just for the fun of it ...at least then I'll get some sort of rare creature hunting award"

Barbara had sat a stared at Santana the whole time adding the occasional meow when she felt she needed to.

"Cat don't test me ...I'ma bout to check to see how many lives you got left...hopefully it's one" snarled Santana as she gave the cat a light kick with her foot to push her away so she didn't trip over her.

The next day, however Santana changed her attitude towards Barbara when the cat came walking sluggishly in to the room and collapsed on to her feet.

"Cat...cat..._**CAT!**_ Get your furry ass off my shoes" snapped Santana as she wriggled her feet trying to get the cat off.

"Meowwww"__wailed Barbara looking up at Santana pleadingly

"Ugh what? Do you want food? Milk? Wait dwarf said something about milk...emm god what was she squawking about again? "Santana muttered racking her brain"Oh yeah don't give cat's milk their like allergic or something. Well how abouts some H2O then?"

"Meowwww" came the tortured wail and dazed look as Barbara gazed up at Santana and it took Santana a few moments to realise what was wrong with her.

"Oh shit she's dying fuck I knew this was gonna happen...now I'll never get some lady loving...fuck I knew I should have never kick you..But it wasn't a kick really it was more of a tap to get out of my way...but I've probably burst your organs or given you internal bleeding" said Santana as she shot up in to a standing position panicking wondering if it was appropriate to give CPR to a cat if it passed out...well they did it in doctor Doolittle except that was a rat...cat...rat same difference both ended in at.

Santana's panicking thoughts were cut short when her phone began to ring.

"What!" she snapped in to the phone trying to control her ragged breaths.

"Santana that is no way to answer your phone "reprimanded a voice from the other end.

"Jesus fuck hobbit...now is not the time...call me back later" Santana was about to hang up when her phone started to squawk horribly.

"What the fucking fuck berry...what do you want?" shouted Santana over the noise on the other end.

"I want to speak to Barbara"

"The cat ...uh you can't sorry she's sleeping" Santana stuttered in to the phone. However Barbara chose this time to let out a loud and whiney meow.

"No she's not Santana I can hear her...is she ok she sounds weird put her on"

"Put her on what? The phone?"

"Yes the phone tell her mommy wants to speak to her"

"Will I fuck berry it's a cat they don't speak troll... Urgh hang on" Santana pulled the phone away from her ear...Shit she was not putting the cat on the phone cause then Rachel would defiantly know that Santana was killing her cat...fuck she had to do something.

She ran through to the other room away from the whiney dying cat. There was only one thing she could do without alerting Rachel to her dying cat.

"Berry here she is..."Santana sighed hoping that this would work.

"Babs...its mommy how are you sweetie...?"

"Meow..."Santana squeaked in to the receiver.

"Aww good girl I hope the nasty evil Santana is looking after you"

"Meow" growled Santana trying not to lose her cool she wasn't gonna let the hobbit bad mouth her to a fucking cat.

"Babs you ok...you sounded weird there"

*shit* Santana thought before clearing her throat and giving another high pitched meow in to the phone.

"Right ...put Santana back on honey"

*she _is_ out of her fucking mind...this proves that she should be locked away in a mental institution and far away from humanity as possible * thought Santana as she stared at the phone with wide eyes in disbelief before shaking her head.

"Right see berry she's fine...I uh gotta go now bye" and with that Santana disconnected and quickly dialled another number not giving Rachel a chance to phone back.

"H to E to the double L ...O...you got Mercedes."

"wheezy...I need your help"

"Well hello to you to Satan"

"Listen Aretha cut the chit chat...I'm in no mood to talk...look I'm looking after Quinn and Rachel's cat and I think it's dying...what do I do?"

"Put it in a bin...or burn it...or bury it, that cat is evil...EEEEVILLLL!"

"At least someone thinks the same" muttered Santana rubbing her forehead

"Is it dead yet?"

"No"

"Shame...well I would take it to the vet then."

"The vet?"

"Yeah the vet...you know like a doctor but for animals"

"I know what a fucking vet is Wheezy"

"Cool just checking...yeah just take her to the vet and don't tell Rachel or Quinn and you'll be fine"

"Right ...good idea thanks wheezy"

"Oh and Satan if the cat is beyond repair just let the vet put it out of its misery and make us all happy...why do you think everyone was too busy to look after it? I had everyone warned after I looked after it "

"And you didn't think to warn _me_?"

"Well I thought that they would be more likely to trust a complete stranger with it before you...I mean we all know what happened to your baby project in high school...death by car or was it suffocation from keeping her in your bag?"

"HA fucking HA very fucking funny Wheezy well I ended up with the cat and now it's dying ugh I gotta go call the vet then"

"Keep me posted about the cat ...I might have to go out and celebrate if it dies ...you know in memory of my couch and pillows"

Santana chuckled "will do wheezy cya"

The next call Santana made was to the local vets to book in the cat and because Santana said that the cat was dying they got an appointment straight away.

Santana sat in the strange smelling waiting room surrounded by horribly smelling and drooling creatures and their pets.

"Barbara Berry-Fabray" said a man who looked like a mouse in human form with a white coat.

Santana got up and took Barbara in her cat box and headed towards the man "That's us"

The mouse man looked up Santana up and down "You're not Miss Berry or Miss Fabray" he sniffed

"Clearly ...I'm looking after their cat while they're on holiday" said Santana eyeing the mouse man strangely he was giving her a weird vibe.

"Very well then please follow me" said the mouse man "I'm Doctor Crawford"

Santana nodded as she lifted the box on to the exam table "I don't think she's feeling too good she's not eating or drinking"

Dr Crawford nodded and opened the box to let the cat out. Santana was about to tell him about the little tap/football kick she gave the cat when the vet picked up the cat and sniffed her.

"Emm...yeah she uh..." Santana started but was left at a loss for words when the vet's tongue shot out to lick the cat's head.

"What are you doing?" said Santana with wide eyes Quinn would kill her if she let her cat be felt up and licked by some weirdo, But the receptionist had said that this was the cats normal vet and Quinn never said anything about the vet being a nut job...but then again she didn't know that Quinn had a cat until recently. "Shouldn't you be like feeling its stomach or taking its temperature or something?" Sure she was no vet but Santana was pretty sure that you weren't meant to lick the cats or sniff them

"You need to leave "Dr Crawford said seriously as he stared straight in to Barbara's eyes.

"Yeah that's not happening...you need to make sure that my friends cat is going to live or I will ends you!"

"Look that is my intention but first I need to be at one with the cat so I can feel her distress and I can't do that with others in the room so please ill come and get you when I'm done." Dr Crawford said and gestured towards the door.

"Fine "muttered Santana as she about turn and marched towards the door to the waiting room.

Santana threw herself in to a waiting room chair and waited. After what felt like hours but was only 10 minutes she started to get restless and started to read all the posters about worms and fleas and all the different diseases that dogs and cats could get. When she was half way through a paragraph about how flea's laid their eggs and making a mental note to de flea here house after having that cat in her house she heard the most beautiful sound of melodious laughter and snapped her head to its owner and her jaw hut the floor.

Stood next to the crabby old receptionist was the most beautiful blonde Santana had ever laid eyes on. She was tall and lean and hair glistened in the lights of the waiting room. When the blonde turned her was Santana's breath caught and she was pinned to her seat buy the brightest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. She sent a small smile Santana's way before she made her way over.

"Hi are you ok? You seem kinda lost in your thoughts" said the angel

"Huh...uh good ...I'm uh good thanks" Spluttered Santana and the angel giggled another melody.

"Are you wait for your pet?"

"Yes ...well no...Kinda...it's not my cat but I'm looking after it for a friend and I think it's dying"

"Oh no that's so sad who's seeing to it?" the angel actually look sad and Santana thought that a face that beautiful should never frown or be upset.

"Um Dr Crawford? I think" Santana said as she scrunched up her face in thought.

The blonde angel giggled again and Santana felt proud to make that frown disappear from her face "Dr Crawford is the best around...his methods are slightly eccentric but they work"

"Eccentric?...he actually sniffed and licked my friends cat that's kinda beyond eccentric don't you think" Santana said making the angel next to her laugh and again Santana was left breathless by the beauty in front of her.

*ask her out go on you no want to * she thought to herself

*please she way out of your league probably has a boyfriend*

*meh you won't know until you find out and it could just be as friends*

*HA please you couldn't just go out with someone as gorgeous as that without wanting to bang her*

At the last thought of her inner argument Santana shook her head and tried to pay attention to what the angel was saying and not on her chest or verrryy shapely legs.

"...And that's why he's so good at what he does"

"Well I'll take your word for it since you're the professional" smiled Santana looking in to the blonde's eyes and seeing that was a playfulness in them that told Santana that she knew that she wasn't listening to a word she had said.

Santana was just working up the courage to ask the blonde angel out for coffee when the stupid receptionist called over "Dr Pierce we have an emergency appointment coming in 5minutes would you be able to cover that appointment?"

"Yeah that's no problem Joyce ill go and prep the exam room" said Dr Pierce and she got up and smiled down at Santana.

"Well it was nice talking to you and I hope your friend's cat gets better and doesn't die"

"You too and thanks I hope so too" Santana smiled softly as she watched Dr Pierce ...the blonde angel disappear through another door at the back of the waiting room. So she was an Angel that saved animals...that was so hot.

For the next 10 minutes Santana sat and glared at the receptionist for destroying any chances with the blonde angel that she had. She sighed when Dr Crawford popped back out in to the waiting room and motioned for her to comeback in to the exam room.

Santana let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding in. The cat wasn't gonna die thank fuck. It was just dehydrated from all the shitting it had been doing around her house and Dr Crawford explained how cats didn't like change and that was her acting out.

After receiving the good news that Quinn wouldn't kill her and Rachel wouldn't be squealing in her ear like a pig on slaughter day Santana head towards the reception desk to pay but then remembered that the receptionist had totally cock blocked her and she had lost any chance at creating heaven with the angel that was Dr Pierce so she just stormed past the desk tell the receptionist to send her the bill and sent a quick text to Mercedes saying "It fucking lived"

The next few days pasted with Santana thinking of ways to get back to the vets to see her blonde angel she couldn't just walk in without an animal that would be weird. There had been thoughts of intentionally hurting the cat but there were laws against that and organisations that would be up her arse that she didn't need. She still hadn't thought of anything when she was sat outside Quinn and Rachel's apartment with the cat waiting for them to come home.

She heaved a big sigh of relief when she seen Quinn's car pull up the drive. She got up and made her way towards the car when it had come to a stop.

"Hey san how did you get on? Was she ok?" asked Quinn who pulled Santana in to a hug while Rachel race over to the cat box to make sure there was no lasting damage done too her cat.

"yeah she was fine when she got settled in" Santana didn't have the heart to say that the vitamins and tablets the doctor gave Santana to give to the cat had knocked the cat out for the remainder of its stay and all it did was eat and sleep but that was fine with Santana.

"That's good to hear...and here the number of my friend her names Brittany I've set you up on a date tomorrow at 8 I hope that's ok? It was her only free day since she's still moving in her stuff and taking on more shifts at work to learn the ropes, I've written down all the info of the piece of paper " Quinn said waving a piece of paper in Santana's face.

"Yeah Q that's fine I'll be there...she better still be hot"

Quinn giggled and shook her head "well I'll let you go and we can meet up after your date for brunch and you can share the details"

The next day rolled around far too quickly for Santana's liken. She had been excited at the start when Quinn had proposed the idea although there was a bit of apprehension since the last person Quinn had set her up with was a psycho, but now after meeting her very own angel at the vets she was a little bummed and almost cancelled a few times.

Santana strutted up to sapphire, the new bar in town that had amazing food and a good atmosphere only 5 minutes late. She had lost a shoe and needed to find the pair it since it went perfectly with her outfit, it was probably was that stupid evil cat that hid it. As she caught her reflection in a shop window she had to admit she looked hot. On Quinn's note it said her date was going to be at the bar so that's where she headed first and ordered herself a drink and kept any eye out for who looked like they were on a blind date. Santana looked to her left and no one caught her eye and then she peaked to her right and felt her jaw drop and breath catch again.

There at the end of the bar was the blonde angel sitting alone and Santana didn't want to miss another opportunity with the blonde angel so she made her way over.

"Hey Dr Pierce how's it going?" she said as she approached the blonde with a friendly smile.

Dr Pierce whipped her head around to the silky voice that she recognised from the vets it was the same voice that she couldn't get out of her head.

"I'm good how you are? How's your friends cat? Did it die?"

"I'm good too and the cat's fine it was just dehydrated I was just being dramatic about it dying" laughed Santana

"Well that good to hear cat's don't really do well with change so the act out" said Dr Pierce as she took a sip of her drink

"Yeah the pussy licker said something about that" chuckled Santana as she shook her head

"Pussy licker? Oh you mean Dr Crawford" giggled Dr Pierce choking on her drink and Santana laughed before changing the subject.

"So why are you here by yourself?" asked Santana hoping to hear that she was free.

"I'm actually meeting someone...it's a blind date sort of thing but she's running late"

Santana deflated when she heard blind date but perked up when she heard that she was waiting for a woman and not in just a friendly type of way but a dately type of way, maybe there was hope for her yet.

"Yeah my friend from uni set me up with one of her best friends from high school...I don't usually do this sort of thing actually." Dr Pierce said at the look on Santana's face.

"Your friends with Quinn? Quinn Fabray? ...you're Brittany right "asked Santana bluntly as she watched the blonde nod Santana felt like she wanted to faint, all this time of trying to get in to the vet without looking like a weirdo or almost cancelling on her date. The date that was the blonde angel she could have cried. "I'm Santana Lopez Quinn friend from high school...what are the chances huh? Sorry I'm late" she said with a grin and held up piece of paper Quinn gave her.

Brittany just grinned and nodded and showed Santana her piece of paper that Quinn had given her too.

The date had went well and they had much more in common that Brittany thought. She learned that Santana was a lawyer and that she was on the cheerleading squad with Quinn in high school and had chatted and laughed about anything and everything before leaving together where she had got a cab with Santana and walked her to her door.

Then Brittany was pushing Santana through Santana's front door after she had fumbled with the keys trying to get them in the lock.

"Did you know that I couldn't get you out of my head and I spent days trying to think up ways to go to the vets to see you" moaned Santana as Brittany attacked her neck with kisses.

"I wanted to see you too...but when I went to check the billing receipt it was for Quinn's address and I didn't catch your name so I just hoped that you would pop by again" said Brittany breathlessly before Santana kissed her soundly on the lips.

Things were moving very fast but both women didn't care, that was until Brittany push Santana up against the table that held her phone and to regain her balance Santana threw her arm out on top of the table hitting her answering machine before replying heatedly to Brittany's kisses. There was a beep and a few seconds later Quinn's angry voice filled the living room making both women freeze.

"What the fuck Santana! Please explain to me why I have a $300 bill from the vets...What the fuck did you do to the cat? Came Quinn's voice with Rachel wailing in the back ground "I knew she want to kill my cat...she killed a baby after all."

Santana winced Quinn rarely dropped the F bomb and Rachel...that was to be expected the dramatic bitch!

Santana sighed and looked at Brittany who had a shocked look on her face and felt the need to explain.

"I didn't try to kill the cat...honest there just being dramatic that's all" shrugged Santana used to her friend's insanities.

"You...uh you killed... a baby?" said Brittany weakly detaching herself from Santana and taking a step back.

"WHAT!...No of course not...fucking hobbit "growled Santana at the answering machine, her friends still somehow managed to be cock blocks even when they were far away in a different house "No I didn't kill a baby... well I kinda did but it was a fake baby for health class and I kinda rolled over it with my car...It wasn't real I promise...I'm not a baby killer"

Brittany giggled "phew that's good to know...cause I really wanted to see you again"

Santana smiled, she knew Quinn would most likely kill her when she sees her next but the prospect of seeing Brittany, her blonde angel again was worth anything Quinn could dish out... even the thought of a full day with the dwarf couldn't remove the smile form Santana's face.

She made a mental note to thank Quinn for setting her up while she dodged her punches...oh and to tell her that her vet was a freak!


	2. You've got to be kitten me!

**Hey Guys so I decided to do another chapter for this story, I might make it a three shot it'll depend on how this chapter get's received. I apologise for the name of the cat I couldn't think of a good name for it and I thought that it was quite ironic. Please Read and review and tell me if ya liked it or not and if I should do another chapter.**

**Enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or any of the characters sadly.**

You've got to be kitten me!

Santana sighed as she heaved the last box in to the bedroom. Dropping the box next to the bed she looked down at the box and then at the other 6 boxes that were scattered across her bedroom, and then thought about the other 5 or so boxes that littered the living room, man Brittany had a lot of stuff.

She had finally grown a pair and asked her blonde angel to move in with her. They had been together since the blind date Quinn had set them up on after Santana had looked after that demon of a cat nearly 2 years ago. She shuddered thinking about that unfortunate week where her house had been destroyed by the devil in cat form, but at least something good came out of it and Santana was happier than she had been in years.

A long pair of arms encircling her waist broke her from her thoughts and she shivered when a pair of lips ghosted over the back of her neck.

"Mmm...What you thinking about?" came an angelic voice beside her ear making her shiver again as warm breath tickled over her ear.

"Just how happy you make me...and how much stuff you have" sighed Santana as she lent her head back against Brittany's shoulder when the blonde started to kiss around the side of her neck and along her collarbone.

"You make me happy too...so happy that I want to burst" mumbled Brittany against Santana's neck "and it's not a lot of stuff, most of my stuff was here anyway"

"And yet there are 11 or so boxes scattered around our house" Santana whined as Brittany pulled away missing the blondes lips on her now heated skin.

When she realised that her girlfriend wasn't going to be reattaching her lips on another body part any time soon Santana turned to Brittany and was met with a dazzling smile. "What?" she said slowly raising her eyebrows at the blonde.

"You just said_ our_ house...I just...I dunno...I just makes it so real when you say it out loud"

"Well it is real I love you so much and you were basically living here already so it seemed stupid for you to be paying rent for a place you hardly stayed in."

"That's true...and I love you too" said Brittany as she pushed Santana down on the bed and straddled her. "...how about I show you just how much in _our_ bed"

Santana smirked and pulled Brittany in to a kiss before breaking away and propping herself up on her elbow "Only if I get to show you just how much I love you in _our _shower after?"

Brittany smiled and quickly pulled at the hem of the Latina's top making her raise her arms so she could pull it off before swooping down to claim the Latina's lips. "Deal"

It took them a few days but they had managed to get all of Brittany's stuff unpacked and put away, and it took even more days to get back in to the swing of things with work since both Santana and Brittany took days off for the big move. Santana had been assigned a big new case and was steadily working her way through it, while Brittany got her footing in her new position as head vet.

She had received the promotion when Dr Crawford retired...which Santana was eternally grateful for since that man was a freak!... licking and sniffing cats and everything and the less Brittany was around him the better. She didn't want Brittany to start using any of his methods with the licking and the sniffing of cats ...there should be only one thing Brittany should be licking and it didn't need a vet but it sure did make Santana purr.

The routine they had developed had really started when Brittany started staying over more and more at her house. Santana's house was bigger and closer to both of their work places. If Santana was home first (depending what case she had or how far she was thorough it) then she would start dinner and if Brittany was home first she would order take out for both of them since her and cooking don't go so well.

Santana found this out one day when she had come home a few hours later than she usually did to find Brittany sitting waiting for her in the living room with a scared and panicked look on her face. Automatically alarmed by the blonde's sad demeanour she had quickly went over and pulled the blonde in to a hug before her girlfriend had burst in to tear and told her that she had burned down the kitchen while trying to make her dinner.

She hadn't quite burned down the kitchen but Santana had to get a new cooker and if you looked closely enough you could still see some of the scorch marks on the wall and roof, but Santana didn't care she could replace the cooker but Brittany couldn't be replaced. So they both thought it was a safer option if Brittany was in charge of ordering take out if Santana was running late, and it had become habit for Brittany to sit and wait for Santana in the sitting room if something was wrong.

Like the time Brittany had forgot to tell her that she had to go away for a vetinery conference in London, England and would be away for two weeks. It was a long two weeks for both of them since they had barely got to talk with the time difference and with her on a big case and to top it off Brittany had to go with Dr Crawford.

Then there was that time that Brittany forgot to mention that Quinn and the hobbit were staying over since their own house was getting redone or something. Santana was still unsure why they had asked Brittany rather than her since it was her house at the time...probably had something to do with the fact Santana would've said no, she didn't want her house contaminated by whatever germs the hobbit was carrying. They had of course taken _that_ cat with them much to Santana's dismay and Santana had taken a serious blow to the ribs courtesy of Quinn when she had tried to chuck it out of her second story window when it had attacked her when she was trying to do her washing.

So when Santana had dragged her near lifeless body through her front door after a hard day at the office and found Brittany sitting in the living room she knew something was up despite Brittany's smile.

"Hey baby have a good day at work" Brittany chirped as she got up and took Santana's coat and briefcase.

"Yeah it was ok...is everything ok Britt?"Santana asked narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend who look sheepish.

"Yeah of course why wouldn't it be?"Said Brittany the nervous smile never leaving her face

"Well it's just you're sitting waiting for me...has something happened? Did Quinn finally snap and kill the dwarf?"

Brittany giggled and shook her head "No everything fine and Rachel's still alive...I think"

"Pity" muttered Santana under her breath which earned a slap from Brittany.

"Be nice...anyway I kinda wanted to ask you something" Brittany smiled again looking nervous.

*Shit she's away to propose...fuck what do I do I'm not ready for this...we've just moved in together...I'm too young ...maybe she's pregnant ...shit...this is gonna be like health class all over again...Brittany would be pissed if I run over the baby...fuck* Santana's mind whirled making her feel dizzy.

Brittany took no notice of her girlfriend's ashen face or the fact that she was swaying on the spot. "I just want to ask... see there's this kitten and it was abandoned and it's only like a few weeks old and it needs a new home...San it's so cute it looks just like lord T but smaller...and a lot thinner. Anyway I just really wanted to give it a home and I've missed lord T since he passed"

Santana came crashing back to reality when the word kitten and home came out of Brittany's mouth.

"No"

"What?" Brittany said she expected Santana to be a bit reluctant about the idea but not to refuse it so quickly.

"No" repeated Santana her tone leaving no room for argument, before she turned and walked in to the kitchen.

"Why not?" Brittany's lips trembled slightly.

"Because I don't like animal that's why...you've seen me with Quinn's cat it hates me!"

"Please san I promise that I'll look after it you don't need to do anything" Brittany pouted

"No Britt" Santana said as she turned away from the blonde who had followed her in to the kitchen. She knew that if she were to look at the big blue eyes and the pouty lips she would cave. That pout could make Santana Lopez do anything the Brittany wanted her to do and Brittany knew it to.

"Please I know that you're not good with animals and that you've had some bad experiences" Santana scoffed "But I am and I'll take care of it"

Santana sighed and shook her head "Britt it's not just that...I don't want to have any animals in the house just yet...maybe when we're settled."

"...But san we are settled all my stuff is here and we're back to work and the kitten need's a home and if they can't find it a home then they'll kill it!" Brittany's eyes were wide and a horrified look came across her face at the thought of the little kitty be killed.

"Britt you know as well as I do that that's not how it works and they will find it a home...and do you know how much a cat can cost...that spawn of Satan that Quinn and the dwarf have is better off than most children"

"But money isn't an issue not after I got my promotion I'll pay for the cat myself and we don't need to get a vet...cause well I am one"

"But think about how long it's gonna be left itself I mean I work long hours especially during big cases and so do you" Santana was starting to run out of reasons and by the smile and triumphant look in Brittany's eyes Brittany did to.

"Cats are loners they like to be by themselves and they're lazy so it'll like being in the house or we could put it outside and it can wonder around until we get home." Said Brittany as she advanced on Santana knowing that Santana could argue until she was blue in the face after all she was one of the best lawyers at her firm.

Santana let herself be pulled in to Brittany's embrace when the blonde reached her, and accepted the kiss that Brittany placed on her lips.

"Yeah but..." Santana was cut off by Brittany placing another kiss on her lips "don't think I don't know exactly what your trying to do...it won't work" Brittany was not above using sex to get her way.

"Mmhmm" Brittany mumbled against her lips while her hand started to unbutton Santana's shirt. She only got three buttons undone before Santana's hands slapped hers away.

"Britt...no we need to speak about this" Santana realised what a mistake pulling Brittany's hand away from her shirt was as those said hand quickly moved down to her slacks and began to unbutton them.

"No if we speak about this then I'll lose" Brittany said as she dipped her hand into the front of Santana's slacks toying with the elastic of her underwear.

Santana groaned as Brittany toyed with her she knew that Brittany wasn't going to take no for an answer and she might just get a reward for being such a good whipped girlfriend.

"If I say yes I want minimal interaction with that cat as possible ok? You look after it I don't want anything to do with it" Santana said before Brittany captured her in another kiss.

"Mmm...ok" Brittany murmured in to the kiss.

"And you owe me...anything that I want."She said prying her face ways from Brittany's to look her in the eye.

Brittany nodded her head with a big smile on her face before picking up her girlfriend and putting her in the kitchen counter.

"So how are you going to start repaying me?" Santana smirked quirking her eyebrow and wrapping her legs around Brittany's waist and her arms around neck.

"Well I'm going to start by making you scream my name in every room of this house and then we'll take it from there." Said Brittany matching Santana's smirk with one of her own. "And I'm so happy you said yes...because I kinda already told them I would take the kitten."

Santana didn't get the chance to respond as Brittany captured Santana in to a searing kiss that left Santana dizzy before Brittany did exactly what she promised...well they managed half of the rooms promised before they both collapsed in the bedroom to exhausted and sated to do anymore, but Brittany promised that they would finish off the other half of the rooms the next night.

However the next day Santana found Brittany in the spare bedroom looking confused holding a cane of wood in one hand with an assortment of fluffy feathers surrounding her feet.

"You ok Britt-Britt?" Santana entered the room eyeing the cane in Brittany's hands "emm Britt you want to tell me something...you're not going 50 Shades of Grey on me are you? Cause if you were that's cool...and I guess I could be down with that...as long as it's not too hard...I'm not good with pain"

Brittany looked up at the sound of Santana's voice "Oh no this is for the kitten to play with it's not for us."

Santana's face coloured slightly "of course it's for the cat"

"Yeah it's something that he can play with...but I need to attach the sting and feathers first that's what I'm having trouble with and I also got him a scratching post so he won't scratch the couch." Brittany said gesturing over to the corner where an intricate looking scratching post was waiting to be assembled "would help me put it up"

Brittany was looking at Santana with big hopeful eyes that she couldn't say no, Santana sighed and headed over to the box with the scratching post *so much for finishing of the rooms tonight* thought Santana as she yanked the box open and began to pull out the contents of the box.

The next day Santana arrived home first and settled in to start making dinner, after about 20minutes she heard the door open and keys being flung in to the dish beside the front door.

"San we're home!" Brittany shouted, stopping to close the door before heading in to the kitchen.

Santana didn't have time to think about who the 'we' was as Brittany practically skipped in to the kitchen and shoved a bundle of fur in to her face

"isn't he just soooo cute" Brittany squealed pulling the kitten away from Santana's face so she could get a better look at the bundle of fur in Brittany's hands. A little brown kitten that has spots of black through its fur looked up at her with big eyes. Santana hated to admit it but it was kinda cute and when it gave a tiny squeak for a meow her heart melted just a little bit but she would never tell that to anyone...ever.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing ever...his name is fish" Brittany was a light with happiness.

"Emm... Britt he's a cat isn't that not a weird name for a cat?"Asked Santana trying to find away to tell that fish was a stupid name for a cat without hurting her feelings.

"Well when we got him he smelt of fish so everybody at the vets just called him fish and he started to respond to it so I can't change it."Brittany shrugged. "So what do you think of him" Brittany said as she held up the kitten to Santana's face again.

Humouring Brittany Santana bent forward to look at the kitten closely bring her face close to the kittens. He was kinda cute...well until he swiped his tiny claws viciously towards her face making her leap back and smack the pot of sauce that was resting on the stove all down her front. She gritted her teeth as the hot sauce seeped through her white shirt and down her grey slacks pooling at her feet.

Brittany looked on wide eyed as her girlfriend worked to keep her temper under control. Part of her wanted to laugh because only something like that could happen to Santana but she knew better than to laugh, so she quickly put the kitten in its basket in the living room and hurried back to the kitchen to help clean her girlfriend up.

"Well that's a good start...fucking cat hates me already." grumbled Santana as she tried to wipe some of the sauce off her.

"Babe he doesn't hate you he was just being playful" Brittany said as she wiped off some sauce that had splattered on to her girlfriend's face.

"Playful...Playful Britt that thing just tried to gouge my eye out with its claws!"

"San I think your being a bit dramatic...it's just a kitten"

"Yeah a kitten who just tried to make me blind and give me 3rd degree burns via pasta sauce." Santana gave a small 'humph' as she crossed her arms across her chest not liking already that Brittany was siding with the cat.

"Look just give him a few days and he'll settle in to a routine...he's like a baby he needs to learn new things and get used to his surrounding once he see that you're going to be a part of that he'll settle down." Explained Brittany as she dropped a kiss on to Santana's lips "Mmmm you taste good...I could just eat you" Brittany bit Santana's lip before licking some of the sauce that was around her chin.

"And I'll let you...shall we take this to the bedroom?"Santana gave a saucy grin (no pun intended) maybe being covered in sauce wasn't so bad especially if Brittany was there to lick her clean.

Brittany gave her another kiss before she broke away with an apologetic smile "I would love to but I need to get fish settled." She gave Santana a kiss on the forehead then headed back into the living room.

"Urgh...fucking cock blocking cat! This is starting off real well."Grunted Santana as she striped her shirt off and slacks off before heading to the bathroom in just her underwear to shower. She did take some satisfaction however at the fact that Brittany couldn't keep her eyes off her as she walked through the living room in her underwear.

Two weeks had passed since Brittany had taken home fish the kitten and Santana was slowly going mad. Despite what Brittany had said about fish settling in and getting a routine the kitten had been causing problems for Santana. First off Santana hadn't had any proper lady lovin since the cat had been brought home. Every time she was alone with Brittany the cat would come and take away Brittany's attention and Santana wasn't exaggerating about it...when she went to move the cat off of Brittany's lap one night the thing actually hissed at her and went to claw at her. Brittany had just laughed it off saying that it was just being protective since it probably thought that she was his mother since she looked after it the most.

Then the thing had went a nearly killed Santana by making her fall down the stairs, landing painfully on her ankle, when she had accidently stood on it when descending the from the top step. What type of fucking cat just likes to sit on the stairs...all cats according to Brittany something to do with them liking the heights or something but Santana was convinced that It was waiting for her so it could purposely trip her . On the bright side she had got Brittany's attention...and also the doctor's attention when her ankle had swelled up and needed an x-ray. Thankfully nothing was broken but it was badly sprained so she had to rest it for a few days before she was allowed to hobble around on crutches.

Santana then realised that the main problem was in the bedroom. She couldn't snuggle up to Brittany without that cat attacking her. She literally had to prise it off of her head one night when she had rolled over to snuggle into Brittany and then like a lion away to attack it's prey the kitten had leaped from its place on Brittany's pillow over Brittany's head and on to her face hissing all the way.

Her scream had woken Brittany and most of the neighbourhood.

Santana was in the same scenario tonight as she tried to scoot closer to her girlfriend without the kitten noticing. However her attempt was in vain as the kitten heard her movements and let out a warning growl. It wasn't a growl that was scary for a normal person but Santana knew what the kitten was capable of, she had the marks to prove it, so she knew to be scared. She let out a huff of frustration. This was stupid Brittany was her girlfriend and she was letting her relationship with her be dictated by a fucking kitten. If Quinn or worse Mercedes knew about this they would never let her live this down. Her 'HBIC' title would be questioned and all because of a fucking kitten!

Santana grumbled as she turned her back on the kitten and Brittany and tried to get some sleep. This was getting out of had she would need to bring it up with Brittany...nobody challenged Santana Lopez or her sex life... not no human and defiantly not some stupid cock blocking kitten.

Santana was just starting to finally get to sleep, her troubled thoughts giving away to dreams of when she had Brittany all to herself and didn't have to share her, when there was a sudden pain in her foot, which was resting on top of the blankets. She gave a grunt and wiggled her foot hoping to shake away the pain, when the pain came back twice as bad.

"Ow! What the fuck..."Santana groaned sleepily as she propped herself up on her elbows to see what was causing her pain. Her sleep filled gaze took in a little ball of fur that when it looked up in to her face it's eyes sparkled maliciously in the glow of the street lights shine in the window.

"I swear to god cat you better fuck right off before I kick you out the window" growled Santana as she pulled her foot away, which turned out to be a big mistake as the kitten pounced on Santana's foot successfully getting its teeth sunk in to her big toe.

Santana yowled and yanked her foot off the bed flinging the kitten off the bed as she did so.

"FUCK!...Shit that fucking hurt stupid fucking...Urgh I'm seriously about to make you in to a hat cat and I don't care what P.E.T.A say's!"

Brittany who had be woken by Santana's yelp had heard the dull thud and whimpered mewl from fish as he was thrown across the room.

"Santana what's going on did you just kick fish across the room? Santana he's just a baby"

"so your siding with the cat again that...thing has done nothing but attack me since you brought it home and I tried to be a good girlfriend and pretend to be nice to it even though I don't want it in my house...but I let it In for you...Britt I don't want to fight with a cat over you...your my girlfriend and I've had any time alone with you since the cats been here...it fucking won't let me near you." Choked Santana threw a tight throat, she knew it was stupid to get upset over a cat but she was missing Brittany and their sex life.

"San...I didn't realise...I'm so sorry I was just excited about having him and ...I forgot I'm so so sorry...I'll make it up to you..I'll take you away for a week just you and me and we don't have to leave the room or we can find fish a new home...if that's what you really want." Said Brittany as she grabbed the foot Santana was cradling and began to rub and massage the scratches and bites.

Santana looked at Brittany and the blonde was supporting a sad smile. She knew that taking away the cat, no matter how much she wanted to, would crush Brittany and Santana didn't want to do that and the fact that Brittany was willing to let the cat go for her warmed her heart.

"No Britt we don't have to get rid of him...I was just getting jealous that he had your attention and not me." Santana sighed feeling stupid for getting jealous because of a cat.

"Well then let me take you away then we'll ask Rachel and Quinn to look after him...and I do know that you've been missing sweet lady kisses, so how about we lock him out of the bedroom from now on ...we can give him his own basket in the spare room or something" Brittany was positively beaming that fish got to stay but she didn't want to lose Santana over a cat.

Brittany leaned down and caught Santana in a kiss "Mmmm Britt that's the best idea I've ever heard..."

With that Brittany got off the bed and picked up fish and went to put him outside the bedroom when Santana stopped her.

"Britt wait...let him have one more night in here ...he's gonna miss snuggling up to you"

Brittany smiled "Ok but this is your last night in here though" she said to the cat as she plopped him down on the bed, where he immediately went to her pillow.

"We'll sort everything out tomorrow...pick where we want to go and then get fish a new basket" Brittany said as she crawled back in to bed and kissed Santana good night.

"Hmmm sounds like a plan..."mumbled Santana as she curled in to Brittany who was haring her pillow. "Love you"

Brittany smiled and closed her eyes "I love you too"

A week later Santana stood outside Quinn and Rachel's house waiting for one of them to answer the door. Brittany and her were heading off to Rome for a holiday for some alone time and Quinn and Rachel had happily agreed to look after fish while they were a way. They both seemed a little surprised that Santana had let Brittany have a cat since she didn't have a great track record with animals, but they agreed and seemed happy that Barbra would have someone to play with.

Quinn answer the door with a smile "Hey S how are you?"

"Much better now you've answered the door...take your time much? I need to go pick Britt up from work before we catch our flight" grumbled Santana before thrusting a piece of paper at Quinn " here's the instructions for the cat Brittany wrote down what he needs and stuff...so yeah"

"Umm where is the cat?" Quinn asked as she looked around for the box which would contain the cat but found nothing just a basket with toy's in it.

"Hang on ill go and get it" Santana turned and headed to the car while Quinn put all of the cats stuff in to the house.

When she returned she couldn't stop the laugh the escaped her throat. "Why are you wearing oven gloves?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow at the Latina who was holding the kitten with a pair of oven gloves.

" The little shit hates me and attacks me every time I go near it or Brittany when she's in the room and I'm kinda wanting full use of my hands for this holiday...cause their gonna be busy if you know what I mean" Santana winked and passed the kitten over to Quinn. Rachel came to the door and looked at Santana wearing the oven gloves to the kitten she was passing to Quinn and back again.

"I don't want to know" she said shaking her head before intercepting the kitten "Aww aren't you the cutest thing ever...come on I'll show you your new friend her name is Barbra...I think you'll like her." And with that she hurried inside to find Barbra.

"Are you sure you don't want her mental health checked...I know of a good doctor who does trials for us with insane cases...you never know Q one bad audition and she might flip and kill you"

"I'll take my chances thank you...you better be off then so you can catch your flight and don't worry fish will be taken good care of"

"Oh it's not him I'm worried about..." Santana smiled and started to walk back to her car waving "And remember don't call unless it's a real emergency...And good luck you'll need it...you might wanna start praying now" Santana cackled.

Quinn watched Santana get in her car cackling away to herself and waved goodbye to her as she drove out of the drive way. She closed the door and pondered what Santana said. Pray why would she need to pray it was just a kitten after all?

Then there was an almighty crash and Rachel screaming "GET IT OFF ME!...GET IT OFF ME!"

That's when Quinn started to pray.


	3. And they call it puppy love

**Hey Guys**

**So this is my final chapter for this story, I hope you enjoy it, tell me what you all think of it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and like the story, you keep me writing. Even though I'm not the best and have a lot to learn, I feel honoured that everyone reads my stories, so a big thank you to everyone XxX**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own anyone, it's all Fox and Ryan Murphy. **

Santana looked at the face staring back at her. The woman looking back was pale, nervous and timid looking, nothing like the person she used to be in High school. She sighed and turned on the tap at the sink, tearing her eyes away from her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She splashed her face with some cold water, relishing in the chill it gave her. She was Santana motherfucking Lopez, badass bitch at McKinley High school and now one of the most feared lawyers to ever grace the court room, so why was it so hard to ask a simple yes or no question?

_Because you don't want to be rejected by the one person that you truly love with all your heart._

Santana Lopez was going to ask Brittany Peirce, her girlfriend of nearly 3 years to marry her. Except that the simple question of 'will you marry me' kept getting stuck in her throat. Over the last 5 or so months that Santana had had the ring, there had been multiple chances for her to propose. After taking some time off and heading off on holiday to Rome with Brittany, the thoughts of marriage had consumed her and when she got home she immediately went and bought the most perfectist ring ever made. She had taken Brittany out to fancy dinners or to romantic places like at the top of a cliff looking over the beach watching the sunset romantic, but every time she felt the moment was right the words just didn't want to be released from her mouth and she was left many a time looking like a fool with Brittany concerned about her sanity.

But Christmas was fast approaching and Santana wanted to bring in the New Year with a promise of marriage so it had to be done before then. In all honesty Santana couldn't wait to Brittany's wife; sure they had fights like any normal couple, well a mostly normal couple since most of their fight revolved around animals, mainly around a small cat called Fish that had been terrorising her relationship with her blonde. But like most normal couples they got through the hard times and had fantastic make up sex.

A knock on the door brought Santana back to reality, she turned off the tap and shouting a quick "Yeah" before reaching for a towel to dry off the remaining water on her face.

"San can I ask you a question?" her girlfriend's voice floated through the door from their bedroom.

"Yeah babe just give one second and I'll be out." She said her voice muffled by the towel she had buried her face in.

When Santana entered the bedroom she saw Brittany lying on her back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"So what do you want to ask me" Santana asked as she plopped down on the bed beside Brittany and lay on her side facing the blonde.

"Well, see...emm I know you don't like animals much but there's this puppy at work and she's sick and a stray so she doesn't have a home and with the vet's being closed to the public over the holidays I was wondering if I could take her home to look after her?"

"Why is the vet's closed? Don't you have someone that's on call to feed the animals or something?" Santana said as she propped herself up on her elbow, resting her head in her hand.

"We'll it's just that with the building getting the new extension we've had to move the animals to the nearest vet's for the time being but I want to keep an eye on the puppy just to make sure it doesn't get any worse and...I kinda got attached to it." She said sheepishly with a shrug.

Santana gave Brittany a thoughtful look like she was considering the option when she knew that the answer was gonna be yes. Despite what Brittany said about her not liking animals she did warm up to them eventually. Like with fish for example, she and the cat had come to some sort of silent agreement and the cat had stopped trying to attack her and even let her pet him now and again and Santana had stopped trying to kick him down the stairs or lock him in the cupboards.

"I just wanted to ask you cause of the problems fish caused between us and I just didn't want to take the puppy home and you not be ok with it, I could probably get one of the nurses to take it home though" Brittany said, she didn't want to cause any more problems by having another animal in the house.

"No you can take it home, it's better having you look after it rather than have some nurse who doesn't know what she's doing" Santana smiled as the Brittany quickly pulled her in to a kiss in thanks.

One of the things that Santana loved most about Brittany was her big heart. She wanted to help anyone and everything as much as she could and it warmed Santana that Brittany had thought about her feelings before taking the puppy since the last time Brittany brought an animal home Santana had gotten upset that it was interfering with her relationship with the blonde and causing her physical pain.

"Really? Thank you, I promise it's just temporary and I'll take it back after New Year's." Brittany said in between kisses and Santana grinned in to the kisses.

The next day Brittany brought home a small bundle of fur wrapped in a blanket and Santana had to admit that I was cute but she thought fish was cute to start with and then he turned in to the exorcist of cats, so Santana was a bit weary around the puppy just in case it decided to turn in to a vicious demon too.

"Isn't she just sooo cute...her names Holly 'because you know it's the holidays" gushed Brittany as she held the blanket against her chest swaying with it gently.

"Yeah Britt she's a cutie" Said Santana as she continued to flick through the channels from her space on the couch. "So what's actually wrong with her?"

"She wasn't keeping down the milk formula we were giving her...she was abandoned. My guess is she's the runt of the pack and got left behind or she was abandoned by the owner because they couldn't sell her, I don't know what's more sad." Brittany said as she huddled the puppy closer to her with a sad pout on her face.

Brittany looked over at Santana and placed the puppy in between them. She noticed the tension in her girlfriend's posture, her stiff shoulders and neck and straight back. "Baby are you ok? You seem a little tense"

Santana tensed even more, which Brittany thought was impossible, and took a big gulp of wine that was in her other hand. "Yeah I'm fine Britt, just work and stuff...I'm gonna go and take a shower" and with that Santana finished off the last of her wine and headed in to their bedroom before Brittany could get a word in and was left wandering what she had done wrong.

Santana all but ran in to the ensuite bathroom that adjoined their bedroom and locked the door. She put the shower on and started to undress. The reason that she was so tense was that she had spoken to Quinn on the phone when she had gotten home to talk through some proposal ideas. All through the conversation Quinn had ripped apart her proposal ideas "You can't take a hot air balloon ride, its winter and you're afraid of heights and I don't think she'll accept if you spew on her." "The big screen at a basketball game? You hate sports and isn't that a bit tacky for you?" "No you can't gatecrash Rachel's musical to propose to her on stage you'll get arrested and Rachel will be pissed and I don't need that stress...I love her but Urgh I don't need that type of shit, no thank you"

So Santana had ended the conversation with more stress than she needed. Quinn had mentioned a small intimate dinner at the house with candles and nice music and that seemed like an option Santana could manage and she had arranged for Quinn to come over to help set up minus Rachel "That dwarf is not getting in to my house Q, I don't think I could afford to get it fumigated after she had dropped her fleas everywhere", which then led to even more stress because she was actually gonna do it, she was actually gonna propose to Brittany.

Santana took her time in the shower and when she got out she found Brittany lying on their bed dressed in her pyjamas, a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Santana soon followed with her own version of just boy briefs and a camisole.

Santana threw herself on top of the bed and rolled over so she lay on her stomach. She snuggled her face in to the pillow with a groan. Beside her she felt Brittany move and felt the bed dip next to her hip and soon after Brittany's weight had settled over her.

"How are you feeling now?"Brittany asked as she started to massage Santana's shoulder eliciting a muffled groan from the Latina below her. "Is there anything I can to do make you feel better?"

*How about you propose to me* Santana thought as she shook her head no, enjoying Brittany's hands as they massaged her neck, shoulders and back.

"You know that you can tell me anything San even if I might not understand it cause it's all lawyerly and stuff but sometimes just talking about it helps" Brittany said as she dropped a kiss to the Latinas neck.

Santana tensed again, she did not want to talk about this with Brittany, it would become the least romantic proposal of all history because she would panic and probably end up screaming it at her or something, so she shook her head no again.

Santana managed to twist so she was on her back looking up at Brittany. "Britt it's nothing, don't worry ill figure it out"

Brittany pouted "But I don't like seeing you like this...is it something I did? Did I do something to make you upset" She knew Santana and sometimes getting Santana to talk about her feelings was like pulling teeth so it was best to be direct with her.

"NO! God no Britt you haven't done anything wrong...it's my own fault I'm putting the pressure and stress on myself" Santana said as she grabbed Brittany's hands rubbing her thumbs over the knuckles pulling them to her lips she gave them a small kiss.

"But why" Santana's eyes widened at the question and she quickly thought of a decent answer

"Because...I'm Trying...for Partner at work...yeah that's why, it's pretty stiff competition" Santana grinned at the amazing save and it wasn't a complete lie either she had submitted her name to be partner at her firm but she was just a junior associate and had no hoping hell of getting it.

"Oh well that's good but you shouldn't be stressing over something like that...that's silly" Brittany smiled and dropped another kiss on Santana's lips.

"It's not silly Britt this would be a really good thing for us" Santana frowned up at the blonde who just smiled back.

"Of course it's silly, you're worrying about something that you don't need to. Of course you'll get partner you're one of the best lawyers in the country and I've watched law and order heaps of times to know it's true"

Santana smiled at the blondes words and shook her head if only that were the thing she was worrying about then she might feel better.

"You still look worried how about I fix that right now, help relieve some of that tension" Brittany mumbled as she started to kiss down Santana's neck and trailed her hand down her stomach and past the waist band of her shorts making Santana arch her back off the bed with a moan. Santana could only nod and moan.

* * *

The days following went past in a blur for Santana as she started to prep for her romantic dinner with Brittany. She knew the blonde would be home late on the night she planned the dinner since she was helping move the animals to the nearest vets since their clinic was getting redone. So when the day finally arrived, the night of the dinner, Santana hauled Quinn over to her place so they both could begin to get the place ready.

With the food cooking in the oven and Quinn finishing setting the table Santana breathed a sigh of relief now all that was left was for Quinn to get the fuck outta there so she could start sweeping Brittany off her feet. However just when Santana was about to kick Quinn out, the jingling of keys and the turning of the lock alerted the women to an intruder.

"Shit she's home early" Santana said quickly pushing Quinn in to the spare bed room and slamming the door knowing that Brittany was just about to enter the house and would most likely ask Quinn to stay if she saw her, which was not happening.

"Baby Hi" Santana greeted as she literally pulled Brittany through the door and slammed the door shut behind them.

"Umm Hi what's going on?" Brittany asked as she was led through to the living room where Santana grabbed her work stuff and chucked it behind the couch. She gasped as she saw the dimly lit dining area which was lit up with so many flickering candles that it could be called a fire hazard. "W...Why? What's all this for?" She stuttered as she took in Santana's fancy appearance with a glazed look of arousal and approval.

"Nothing Britt-Britt just wanted to have a nice romantic meal with my gorgeous girlfriend that's all because I know you're busy helping out at work and now you have the puppy to look after." Santana said quickly casting a nervous look at the wall that separated the living room and the spare bedroom Quinn was hiding in.

Santana lead Brittany in to the dining area and pulled out a seat for Brittany before running back in to the kitchen to plate up the food and get the most important part of the meal ready, the champagne.

Santana had decided to put the ring in the champagne flute, cheesy sure but whatever, Santana didn't care as long as she could get the question out and that Brittany said yes. Santana re entered the dining room with the food and place them down beside Brittany. She poured them both a small glass of wine so they had something to drink while eating, the champagne would come later. The conversation flowed easily while both women ate despite Santana's nervous demeanour, which Brittany never mentioned anything about.

Quinn lay down on the bed in the spare room; if she was going to get stuck in here the she might as well make herself comfortable. She rolled her eyes at Santana's greeting to Brittany and the lame excuse she had given for their romantic dinner. The Latina was soo obvious she was surprised that Brittany didn't see what was going on.

Looking to her side she noticed a small bundle of blankets and could help the "Aww" that escaped her when she noticed the little puppy encased in the blankets. Slapping her hand to her mouth she listened to make sure that she wasn't heard in the room next door. Breathing a sigh of relief that she wasn't heard she went back to admiring the puppy in the blanket. She remembered Santana mentioning something to her about another demon that was going to be stealing Brittany and trying to kill her in the process, she didn't realise that the demon would be so cute. It wasn't long before Quinn noticed that there was another occupant in the room. She scowled when she realised who it was.

Fish the cat hopped out of his basket and stretched before jumping up on the bed, making its way over to the bundle of blankets where he knew there was a weird new intruder. The blonde human that he liked had be making noises to the brunette one that he didn't like about a new guest and he was intrigued to see what it was.

Quinn watched as fish made his way over to the bundle and started clawing at the blankets. She quickly and carefully moved him away from the puppy not wanting him to hurt it. Quinn had a love hate relationship with the cat. The love side of the relationship was because she loved all cats in general and the hate side of it was because it had tried to kill Rachel and had caused nothing but problems for her and Rachel when they had looked after it while Santana and Brittany were away on holiday. If Quinn didn't know that Santana hated animals then she would think that Santana had trained fish to terrorise Rachel while they were away. Poor Rachel was still nursing some of the scratches to this day.

"No you leave the puppy alone evil cat" Quinn hissed lowly as she pushed the cat away.

Fish looked up at Quinn and Quinn was certain that it was challenging her to a fight but she held its stare giving it her best HBIC glare that she used so often in high school. After a few minutes Quinn relented, realising that having a stare down with a cat and winning was near impossible.

Sensing his win fish walked back over to the puppy to inspect it but Quinn was not giving up without a fight and she picked him up with the intention of kicking him out of the room and putting him in Santana and Brittany's room. When she quietly opened the door, fish took his chance for his escape and dug his claws in to her hand. Quinn gave a small hiss of pain and let the cat drop to the floor where he sped off in to the living room/dining area where the other women where have their meal.

After finishing their main meal and Santana got up, collected all the dirty dishes and headed back in to the kitchen. She heaved a big sigh as she collected the champagne and the glasses, this was it the moment she grew a pair and asked Brittany to be her wife. She slipped the ring from its hiding place in the kitchen and popped the ring in the bottom of Brittany's glass. After filling up the glasses with an ample amount of champagne, a slightly bigger amount for her so she could settle her nerves, Santana headed back in to the dining room.

Standing in the doorway of the dining room, Santana shot Brittany a nervous smile and stopped to take a steadying breath, she could do this she was Santana Lopez, badass mother fucker from Lima Heights Adjacent. Shooting Brittany one more smile she took a step in to the room only hear a high pitched strangled screech. Something beneath her foot moved and shot away and the next thing Santana knew, she was performing a spectacular nose dive towards the floor that would be worthy of an Olympic medal. When she landed, she felt the glasses in her hands shatter and the liquid seep in to her fancy dress she had worn for the occasion. A tiny blur of fur shot off to the other side of the room and out of her line of site.

Looking to her other side she saw Quinn frozen in a crouched position in the hallway, with wide eyes and mouth open in horror. Brittany's "OMG" came next as careful hands helped pull her up in to a sitting position.

"Baby are you ok what happened...fuck San you're bleeding," Brittany followed the Latinas line of sight finally taking in the other blonde in the hallway. "...Quinn?" What're you doing here?"

Startled back to reality the blonde stuttered the first response she could think of "I...uh...came here because...I emm need emm...coffee...yeah...coffee, that's why" the blonde finished with a nod for her head and folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, well can you help me get Santana up she tripped over fish...I don't know how he got out of the bedroom he's usually kept in there while we have dinner"

Santana who had moved her glare to the cat that sat a few feet away from her licking the champagne off the floor snapped her head back to the blonde who was entering the room. "Yeah I wonder how he got out" she ground out through clenched teeth. If looks could kill Rachel would be phoning the nearest funeral home for a Quinn sized casket as we speak.

Quinn entered the room and moved to Santana's other side and helped Brittany get Santana to her feet, she knew that with Brittany in the room Santana wouldn't attack or do anything hurtful to her. She flinched slightly when Santana grabbed her hand and looked up in to Santana eyes when she felt something small drop into her palm. She gripped Santana's hand and squeezed gently watching Santana wince and look back down at their joined hands. Blood was steadily dripping from Santana's hand on to Quinn. Quinn quickly looked up to Santana face, knowing that the Latina hated seeing blood of any sort especially if it was coming from her own body. Quinn saw the colour leave Santana face before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she wasn't quick enough to warn Brittany as the Latina's knees gave way and she fell forward.

* * *

Santana woke up with a pounding headache and the smell of alcohol and disinfectant invading her nostrils. Groaning she opened her eyes to a blinding light and shut them again. Counting to ten she slowly opened them and turned her head to the side. A smile crossed her face at see her girlfriend in the chair beside her bed. Girlfriend, fuck that meant she didn't ask the question, the events of the proposal or lack of proposal flashed across her mind. She groaned, the universe was against her.

Santana's final groan alerted Brittany to her girlfriends consciousness and she was quickly by her side "San, baby thank god, you had me worried there, how're you feeling?" Brittany said in a rush as she brushed back the bangs on Santana's forehead.

"Ugh I'm ok...I think, what happened?" Santana asked as she tried to look at the blonde in front of her but her face was swimming in and out of focus.

"You stood on fish and tripped, you cut yourself on glasses you were holding and fainted when you saw the blood. You had to get some stitches in your wrist"

"You're a fucking klutz Lopez" Quinn's voice said around the curtain and seconds later Quinn appeared holding an ice pack to her face.

Santana scowled at Quinn but took some satisfaction in her pain because she was the one that let fish out of the room and had caused all this.

"Q, you ok to look after San while I go check in with the doctor?" Brittany said as she kissed Santana's forehead and got up patting Quinn's shoulder

Quinn nodded and took Brittany's seat next to Santana's bed "What happened to your face?" Santana snickered as she inspected her gauze covered wrist.

"You happened! You head butted me when you fainted. Caught me right in the eye too." Quinn said as she pulled away the ice pack to reveal a swollen black eye "Don't know how I'm gonna explain this to Rachel, she'll go ape shit...sorry about your proposal though, I mean it could've been worse she could've like swallowed the ring or something"

Santana quickly shot a panicked look at Quinn "Shit the ring did you get it? She didn't see it did she?"

"No she didn't, you gave it to me before you tried to break my nose and I cleaned off all the blood for you too...no need to thank me" Quinn said as she handed Santana the freshly cleaned ring. And Santana quickly tucked away in to her boob cleavage just as Brittany came back in to view.

"Don't worry Q I wasn't planning on thanking you anytime soon." Santana smiled as Brittany approached. "You owe me big time"

"The doctor said that we can go now but you have to rest for 24 hours because Quinn has a surprisingly hard head and she gave you a concussion" Brittany said as she helped Santana in to a sitting position.

"Gee thanks Britt" muttered Quinn as she slapped the ice pack back on to her eye and winced at the tenderness of it.

* * *

Santana looked around the balcony of the fancy restaurant they were in and fiddled with the glass in front of her. This was her second attempt at a proposal this month; the whole intimate dinner at home thing didn't turn out so well and ended up with her getting stitches and nose diving the floor, not one of her finest moment.

"This place is gorgeous San, thanks for bring me here... but you know you don't have to make it up to me for that whole dinner disaster thing" Brittany said as she reached across and held Santana hand that was fiddling with the glass.

Santana had called in the help of Kurt this time, since the prancy smurf knew all the fanciest restaurants in town and had used the favour that Quinn owed her by getting Rachel to book them a private table on the balcony by using her 'celebrity' Broadway status. The plan this time was after dessert, a nicely dressed man would come out playing the violin serenading them both before Santana got down on one knee and asked the question.

So that meant that Santana was on edge for most of the meal and it didn't help that her phone kept going off every 5 minutes. She smiled at Brittany and held on to the hand that was on top of hers. "Please let me treat you, after all I did put you through a small panic attack when I fainted." She said as she flashed Brittany her wrist and the newly healed scar.

Brittany giggled "I didn't know you were afraid of blood...I don't think I'll be asking you to visit me at work anytime soon"

"Yeah probably not the best idea..." Santana blanched and nodded thinking about all the animals that get sliced and diced there. The buzzing of her phone brought her back and she picked up the phone to see who was annoying her, she suspected Kurt or Mercedes since they both liked to gossip and probably wanted a play by play of what was happening "Sorry baby I'll switch it off...it's just...hobbit? Why the fuck is she calling, whatever I'm not answering"

"You don't think it has anything to do with them looking after fish and Holly I know they were a bit reluctant to do it after last time."Brittany asked and Santana shrugged switching off her phone.

"I'm sure it's fine" she said knowing that she had threatened Quinn not to bother her, not even if someone was dying, she could mourn their loss tomorrow when she had a fiancée.

After what seemed like years the dessert plates came and went and Santana sat waiting for the guy to come out with the violin so she could do her thing. A minute past then five and Santana thought she was going to faint again if he didn't show up soon.

Peeking through the gap in the curtains in to the restaurant she saw the violinist guy making his way to the balcony, she turned so she was facing Brittany and smiled...well she tried to smile but she was so nervous it probably looked like she was constipated.

The curtains twitched and Santana breathed in a big breath, it was now or never, the moment was finally here she was gonna do it. The curtains were flung open and Santana was startled by the abrupt arrival of the violinist.

Except it wasn't the violinist she was looking at but a very angry set of brown eyes that belonged to one Miss Rachel Berry, with a hopeless looking Quinn behind her.

"YOU! You and you pack of demon creatures have just destroyed my life!" Rachel all but shouted and Santana flinched since Rachel was right up close to her face. Close enough that she felt spit hit her face with every seething word Rachel spoke and a finger poke savagely in to her cheek with every word.

"Emm I sorry?" Santana said as she looked up at Quinn for some answers but the blonde just shook her head.

"Your pack of rampant animals has just destroyed my entire Barbra Streisand collection, everything's gone!"

"Rachel honey it's not all gone we managed to save some stuff" Quinn said as she tried to pull Rachel away from Santana and the sharp knife that was left on the table to cut the celebratory 'you're engaged' cake.

"No Quinn most of that stuff was first addition things that I've been collection since I was in the womb...and now thanks to her it's all gone" Rachel wailed and threw her at Quinn and collapsed in to her arms sobbing. Quinn stood awkwardly patting her girlfriends back and whispering soothing words to her, rocking her gently from side to side. Quinn looked like she had been through war with scratches and gashes up and down her arms.

"Fucking Jesus Christ Berry haven't you ever heard of Ebay for fuck sake" Santana winced as Brittany kicked her shin under the table but she didn't care. The fucking hobbit just ruined her proposal; she got worked up for nothing_ again_.

"What happened Quinn?" Brittany asked as she frowned at Santana not sure why her girlfriend was acting so rudely to Rachel since she was genuinely upset.

"We're doing up the spare room so we've had to move all the collectors stuff in to the living room and uh fish and Holly decided that the DVD and posters where good chew toys and scratching posts and then they proceeded to fight with one another." Quinn said motioning to her arms and hands.

Brittany sighed and shook her head "Rachel I'm so so sorry about that...I'll pay for everything they destroyed I know it won't replace the stuff but like Santana said you could get the stuff off of Ebay"

Rachel shook her head against Quinn's shoulder and pointed blindly to Santana "I want Santana to apologise since she's obviously trained them to wreck my life"

"What...fuck no, like hell am I doing that...not a fucking chance" Santana said outraged but another kick from Brittany put her in her place. "FINE!...I'm sorry Berry" she mumbled the last bit so it wasn't really audible.

Rachel muttered something in to Quinn's shoulder and Santana raised her eyebrows at Quinn for a translation.

Quinn sighed hating being stuck in middle "She wants you to say it louder"

"Fuck no next she'll be want me to publicly announce it to the whole restaurant" Santana glared at Rachel's back.

The small brunette nodded her head against Quinn should before pulling away and turning to the couple at the table. "That I would deem that an acceptable apology"

"No Berry I was being sarcastic...look I'm sorry ok and I'll pay for everything they destroyed, can you just leave us alone please" Santana sighed tiredly

"Ok that's fine, I'll make a list of all my stuff that was destroyed and send it to you, all I wanted was an apology anyway" Rachel beamed without a hint of tears on her face and skipped out the balcony and in to the restaurant. Quinn gave Santana an apologetic look before sighing and followed Rachel out of the restaurant.

Santana sighed and leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples. The curtain's moved again and out came their violinist. Santana shook her head "Can we just get the bill please" the violinist gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded before disappearing.

* * *

The was December the 25th, Christmas day. The day that Santana wanted to wake up next to her fiancée and have glorious Merry Christmas sex but that sadly wasn't to be. Brittany still remained her girlfriend nothing more. Santana had one more trick up her sleeve; it was her last ditched attempt at make Brittany her fiancée before New Year's. Getting up she picked up the puppy that was cuddled up next to Brittany's feet and headed in to the living room where all the presents were, the Christmas tree standing proudly in the corner hiding most of the presents from view.

She brought out a ribbon and began tying it around the puppy's collar; make it as neat as possible before getting the ring and tying it on to the ribbon. She would present Brittany with the puppy as part of her gift since she actually quite liked the dog and kinda wanted to keep it. Sure there had been a few mishaps since the puppy had joined them at the start of the month, like Santana standing on the puppy's sick with her bare feet or having her expensive, made for court, shoe's chewed to bit's. Overall she did like the puppy and it made Brittany happy so it was worth it, especially if Brittany kept making it up to her every time the puppy did something to her or her stuff, they had found out just how strong the tinsel that they had put up around the house was, when Brittany had tied her to the bed with it after the puppy had chewed off Santana's jacket buttons on her expensive suit.

Hopefully Brittany would see it ring and then Santana would get down on one knee and ask her the all important question that she had wanted to ask her for the last 5 months.

"You my little furry friend are the key to this proposal, so I'm counting on you not to let me down ok? Since I can't trust the humans I like to call friends not to destroy each of my attempts" Santana said as she looked at the puppy and smile slightly when the puppy cocked its head like it understood what Santana was telling it.

Santana thought back to her last proposal attempt just last week when she tried the idea of a moonlight stroll along the beach, then beneath the moonlight she would declare her everlasting love for Brittany and ask her to be hers for eternity, cheesy she knew but that's what happens when you hang around Rachel Berry for too long.

Rachel Berry...She hated that hobbit more and more each day even more so after the restaurant disaster where Santana had to fork over a shit load of cash to help replace all the stuff Fish and Holly destroyed. Sixty bucks for a baby grow with Barbra Streisand face on come on! One, who would buy that and two, who would let their baby be seen it that! Obviously the Berry men did and when Santana had seen it, it looked suspiciously like something she had seen Rachel put on her cat, the poor fuck.

The only thing that bummed Santana was that she originally got the moonlit walk idea from Mercedes who she had been ranting to about Rachel. So it shouldn't of been a surprise when, just as Santana was about to get down on one knee she quickly kissed Brittany, only to hear wolf whistles and cat call. Turning just in time to see Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Tina and Mike, who had been spying and enjoying the show, take down the beach with sparklers and party poppers and what looked like a bag of popcorn in Mercedes's hands. Luckily Santana was able to dispel them before any awkward questions were asked giving away Santana's proposal. To give them credit they did look sorry and the texts on her phone offered some kind of comfort.

So this was Santana's last and only original idea. After sorting out the puppy she headed in to the kitchen to make her woman the best breakfast she would ever eat...well unless it was her she was eating because then that would be counted as the best breakfast/wakeup call anyone could ever get.

After making herself a cup of coffee Santana headed back in to the dining room to wait for Brittany to get up. On the coffee table in the centre of the room Santana noticed a white envelope with her name on it. Picking it up she opened it and was about to read it when she heard growling coming from behind her. Turning she saw Holly advance herself to the edge of the sofa where Fish, who had just entered the room, decided to rub himself up against the couch she as on.

What happened next happened in slow motion for Santana. Holly dove of the couch and on to Fish who was able to jump away and shoot towards the tree and began climbing its branches with Holly hot on his tail. With the added weight of the cat and the collision of the dog at its base, the tree tipped over pulling some of the Christmas lights off the wall along with the many cards, smothering both cat and dog and presents in its many branches and sending pine needles everywhere.

Santana felt tears prick at the eyes at the destruction around her, someone up stairs clearly didn't want her to marry Brittany and Santana was about to give in to the fact that the blonde would never be anything more than her girlfriend.

She caught a flash of blonde as Brittany skidded in to the room in nothing but a tank top and panties.

"What happened here" she asked as she took in the fallen tree, lights, cards and the smashed angel, that Santana had named Brittany, that used to sit at the top of the tree.

Santana's lip trembled as she shook her head and sat down on the couch defeated, shoving the letter and her cup on the table she sat with her head in her hands and quietly sobbed.

She was aware of Brittany moving towards the tree and plucking out the two culprits from the branches. Fish was put on the ground and shooed away from the wreckage he caused, and out of her peripheral vision she saw Brittany freeze and gasp.

"S..Santana...wh...What's th...this?" Brittany stuttered as she gently untied the ring from the puppy's ribbon. She had been so focused on getting the pine needles off the puppy that she nearly choked on her own breath when her fingers bumped against the most beautiful ring she had ever seen on the puppy's collar.

Santana's head shot up and she stared wide eyed at Brittany who was fiddling with ring. She threw herself to her knees on the ground shuffled towards Brittany clasping her hand when she was close enough.

" For the last five months or so I've wanted to ask you the most important question of my life, but everything's just went so so wrong. First with the dinner and then the fancy restaurant and the moonlit walk and now this...I just want you to be my wife please." Santana looked up at Brittany's eyes pleading "I want to wake up every day with you by my side and fall asleep with you cuddled in to me every night, I want to be able to kiss you every day for the rest of your life and I want to spend the rest of my life telling you just how I love you which will take forever because there are no words that would do my love for you justice. Please say yes please..." Santana begged.

Brittany dropped to her knees and put Holly on the table, knocking the letter Santana had placed there off and on to the carpet. Shuffling closer to Santana, Brittany smiled and picked up the letter so she wouldn't rip it as she shuffled forward . She quickly cast her eyes down at the letter to see what it was and felt gasp again.

Santana watched with bated breath as Brittany picked up the letter and looked at it. There was a flash of annoyance as Santana waited for Brittany's answer but she seemed more involved with the paper. "Uh...Britt-Britt I kinda need an answer...I've just laid my heart out on a plate for you...and that papers got your attention more than me."

Brittany's head shot up and she launched she self at Santana "Congratulations baby I knew you could do it"

"Britt...what are you talking about?" Santana asked confused, was that a yes or did Brittany know about her proposals all along?

"You made partner, I knew you could do it" Brittany said gleefully as she waved the letter in Santana's face .

"I made partner? Really?...wow...That's nice but Britt can you just answer my question please...will you be my wife?" Santana said as she took the paper from Brittany's hand and place it next to her before taking Brittany's face in her hands "Please" she finished with a kiss, a kiss that Brittany returned whole heartedly.

"Yes I would love to be your wife Santana" Brittany said around the kiss.

"Really?" Santana mumbled and Brittany nodded.

"I think we should celebrate our engagement and you becoming partner" Brittany said as she pulled away from Santana.

"Yeah? How exactly are we going to do that?" Santana grinned at her fiancée. Fiancée, she could finally call Brittany her fiancée.

"By having all day sex" The glint in Brittany's eye told Santana that she was about to have the best Christmas of her life.

"Hold on...give me the ring" Santana said as she held out her had for the ring, Taking Brittany's left hand she took the ring from Brittany and place the ring on her ring finger, finishing it off with a kiss.

Santana was pulled up to her feet by Brittany and pulled in for another kiss before getting pushed forward "come on I want to have some crazy engagement sex with my fiancée...I'm sure I left some tinsel in the bedroom" Brittany said as she pinched Santana's bum making Santana squeak and shoot forwards "Don't worry baby there will be plenty more sounds like that before I'm though with you" Brittany said as she aimed another successful pinch forcing Santana in to their bedroom.


End file.
